The Land of the Sun: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
As the three stared each other down, another figure standing on the water, watching from a distance. Her eyes glared coldly at Ean. "You'd better not bring harm to my sister, Ean.." She thought. "Or you will regret it..." "Ean, you don't need to worry about her picking fights, ill be there to back her up, meaning" he said, his eyes full of death and anger, making even Kyashi get frightened. "You better watch out, you and your guardians!" he said sending Ean flying with his airbending. "Such killer intent..." Kyashi thought as she watched the display of power by Seireitou. Ean was at the top of a rock face at the other side of the lake. "I'm intrigued Seireitou! And when I'm intrigued, there's nothing to stop me then! Sparring with your little girl there would be fun, and I'm wondering if you trust yourself enough to let a little growth happen without killing her!" he yelled as the left side of his face began to turn frosty. Kyashi glared. "I'm tired of your shit!" She snapped, the canines in her mouth along with her nails were growing slightly sharper than normal.... "Oh, the beast reveals itself! C'mon, try me!" Ean yelled back, the ice on his face growing. "hold it" Evan appears Kyashi almost went wild but then Seireitou grabbed her shoulder, and she immediatly calmed down, looking up at him. Seireitou faced Ean, "Ean, listen, ill make this simple, if you dont leave at this moment and stop bothering Kyashi, ill kill you. If you interfere during her or the others' training, i will kill you. Simple enough?" he said to Ean. Ean's ice faded somewhat. His eyes filled with blood-lust, he spoke: "I won't interfere, but I'm still going to do my job. Next time we'll be met on different terms, Kyashi, and this man next to you who can't even know his own problems won't be ther to stop me or yourself!" he shouted as he blew away in ice and snow. Kyashi's glare softened then, as the canines and nails retracted, and her eyes turned back to their blue color. "Damn him...." She muttered. "Who does he think he is?" "His name was Ean, but for some reason.... he cant remember me.. but one thign is for certain, im not gonna let him harm you or anyone" he said smiling "Yeah, especially me." Ryuka said, appearing beside Evan and staring at the two. Seireitou put his hand out, "Everyone, lets make a pact between us... a friendship pact that we will always help eachother" he said Oath of Friendship Ryuka was surprised, but jumped on the water and put his hand on top of Seireitou's. "Right." Kyashi smiled, turning to Seireitou and putting her hand on top of Ryuka's. "Right!" "i'm in" Evan sticks in his hand. Seireitou smiled as the group flew their hands up, cheering "Oh boy, its late, we should probably go to bed" he said Back at the Guardians HQ "Ean, you can;t go out with out your limiter, it's dangerous!" scolded Jenifer Follman, Ean's friend and fellow captain. "Yes, I can, and you don't need to tell me this," he replied and hastily walked away. "What about Nami? What will she think?" his old friend retorted. Ean froze in his tracks, thinking about what his girlfriend would say about his unbridaled use of his frost side. Nami would throw a fit, alright. "Fine. But only after this one last battle. The wolf girl has to be taught not to follow in the foot steps of her master." he said as he continued walking down the street of the HQ. Another late night Evan gets up and walks out into the hall way heading out into the deck.